


Dedication.

by Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Angst, F/F, High School, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: In which a swimmer dedicates her life to two things, but she didn't get the other one.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 25





	Dedication.

It feels surreal to her, she never imagined that she would be standing on the centre pedestal, everything felt so new to her. She stood there with a smile as her eyes roamed around her surrounding, she never got to admire the venue before now, she only knew the interior because she was looking around nervously before the race. Now here she was, standing tall with a big smile, her flag draped over her broad shoulder as everyone chants out her name with her national flag waving furiously in the air. She met eyes with someone – Jiwoo – in the crowd, her smile grew bigger and her eyes formed two crescent moons, she watches her mouth moved and she read her lips, she said, "you did it Jung eun!" Jung eun nodded her head and felt tears brimming in her eyes before she got to let a single drop of a teardrop, her attention was taken by the member of IOC.

"Congratulations Ms Kim Jung Eun for obtaining the gold medal, your hard work has paid off" The member of IOC smiled at Jung eun as he shook Jung eun's hand, Jung eun bends down and let him help her wear the gold Olympic medal around her neck before passing her a bouquet of flower and a soft teddy bear. Jung eun gave the member of IOC another small bow before she stands back up straight and held her gold medal up in the air, roars and cheers were heard before she brings the medal back down and gave it a gentle bite. After the singing of the national anthem, Jung eun stepped down from the pedestal, before she could even make her way to Jiwoo in the crowds, a group of interviewees have swarmed her and surrounded her. Jung eun look up and see her sending her an understanding smile, Jung eun was blessed to have her by her side, she wondered how she would get here without her.

"Ms Kim, how do you feel when you received the gold Olympic medal?" the interviewee asked and pushed his microphone close to Jung eun's mouth, this made Jung eun take a step back, they all looked like wolfs hungry for food and Jung eun was their prey. Jung eun regained her composure and smiled, "I felt happy, I never knew I would be standing here and be able to wear such a prestigious medal around my neck." The interviewee nodded his head and asked again, "Is there anyone whom you'll like to dedicate this medal to?" Jung eun let out a soft chuckle and nodded her head, "there's someone I would like to dedicate this medal to." Jung eun's eyes met with Jiwoo's eyes in the crowd, Jiwoo smiled and gave a small nod signalling for her to continue with her interview. "Who are you dedicating to?" the interviewee asked curiously, he has his phone out ready to record what Jung eun's says so he can write a newspaper article on her. Jung eun turns back to the interviewee then to the camera, she cleared her throat and a small smile appeared on her face, "I'll like to dedicate this medal to you, you know who you are and I know you're watching me at home, thank you for everything, without you, I wouldn't be standing here."

-

'Kim Jung eun!"

"YES! I'm COMING STOP RUSHING ME!" Jung eun yelled as she grabs her bag and races down the stairs, she ran to the kitchen and picked up her lunch and breakfast before giving a peck on her mom's cheek to bid farewell and ran to the shoe rack to slot her feet into her school shoes. A loud groan escaped her mouth as Jung eun ran to the car and hopped inside, she dropped her bag and lunchbox onto the floor so she could wear her shoe properly while trying to finish up the toast that is in her mouth.

"Don't drop the crumbs everywhere!" Jiwoo – her best friend – scolded as she drives out of the driveway and onto the road to school. Jung eun turned to Jiwoo and shot her a glare before she shoved the bread in her mouth and wiped the crumbs Jiwoo's pencil skirt, Jiwoo lets out a shriek and slapped Jung eun hard on the shoulder. Jung eun winced in pain and rubbed her shoulders, "WHY DID YOU HIT ME SO HARD?!" Jiwoo lets out a loud gasp and yelled back, "YOU WIPED THE CRUMBS ON ME!" Jung eun gasped and slapped Jiwoo in the arm and defended herself immediately when she sees a Jiwoo's hand raised ready to slap the girl anywhere she could reach. "You better stop before I'm throwing you out of this car," Jiwoo commented as she places her hand on the shift gear, Jung eun frowns and said, "it's my car?!" Jiwoo turned to Jung eun when they reached the red light, "your parents technically gave me your car because they trust me to drive it and not you after that accident."

"Look, I didn't mean to do it!" Jung eun defended herself when the car started moving again when the lights turned green, Jiwoo let out a scoff, "reversing without looking at the rear mirror and hitting an old lady in the process is called an accident." Jung eun opened and closed her mouth, she had no idea what to say but, "I didn't like that ajumma!" Jiwoo shakes her head and laughed out, "I mean same but you didn't have to hit her!" Jung eun laughs too, "I grazed her light and she screamed as if I have run her over." This made both of them laugh out loud. From the corner of Jiwoo's eyes, Jiwoo spots her blonde hair friend skipping down the concrete pathway to school. "Look, it's Jinsol," Jiwoo said as she slows down her car so she can turn to look at Jinsol, Jung eun did the same and her heart started beating quickly – she didn't know she would see Jinsol this early in the morning. "Do you want to give her a lift?" Jiwoo turned to Jung eun and asked for the girl's permission, after all, she's the owner of the car and she wants to see the girl's reaction to the blonde being in the same car as them.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Jung eun said trying to sound as calm as she can, Jiwoo noticed and tried to hide her laughter, this earned her a slap on the back. Jiwoo let out a yelp before she was pushed forward to the window, Jiwoo groaned and rolled down the window, she leaned out of the car and asked, "Hey! Jinsol! You wanna ride with us?" Jinsol, who was skipping happily stopped and turned to Jiwoo, nodded her head and yelled out thanks before she rushes to Jung eun's car and got in the back. "Woah, the car is clean…I never thought you will be this clean Jiwoo…" Jinsol commented as she shrugs off her bag and places it next to her. Jung eun stifled a laugh when she heard what Jinsol said, Jiwoo was trying hard not to lash at the girl that comment was such an insult to her. "This is not my car and mind you, I'm very clean!" Jiwoo huffed out and Jung eun let out the laughter she was trying to hold back, her ugly laughter filled the car and it made the blonde in the back laugh too. "It's my car Jinsol," Jung eun managed to say out between laughter, "thanks for the compliment."

"Uh, Jung eun?" Jinsol calls out and this made Jung eun turn back to look at the girl. A sharp intake of breath was heard coming from Jung eun when she met eyes with the girl that she likes a lot, The big black-rimmed glasses take up half of Jinsol's face and sweet-sounding giggles that left her mouth made Jung eun feel dizzy and more whipped for the girl than she already has. Jiwoo heard that and cleared her throat to snap Jung eun out of it, Jung eun has spent more than 5 second staring at the girl and Jinsol looked a little uncomfortable despite the smile she wore on her face. Jung eun's eyes widen and apologised for her behaviour, Jinsol waves her hand dismissively and said, "are you swimming today?" Jung eun nodded her head and let out a forced smile, she didn't want to swim but her coach forced her to and put her name in the list. "great! I made a banner for you!" Jinsol said as she opened her bag and took out two banner – one for Sooyoung and one for Jung eun, Jung eun saw and her eyes widen. "Oh my god," Jung eun's mouth dropped as she felt warmth filling up her heart, "that's so sweet of you!" Jinsol lets out a giggle and this made Jung eun blush hard, Jiwoo shake her head and drove quickly to school because she couldn't stand the gay behaviour behind her.

"Jiwoo!" Jinsol yells out as she waves her hand enthusiastically at the running girl, Jiwoo stops in front of Jinsol and rest both her hands on her knee to catch her breath. "If-If you don't mind, Hee-Heejin wishes to join us," Jiwoo heaved out after catching her breath, Jinsol looks up to see a girl Naruto running to them. "You must be Heejin," Jinsol smiles at Heejin who stops in front of her, Heejin nodded her head and did a Naruto pose, "that's me!" Jinsol laughs at Heejin's pose before she notices the girl was holding a basket, Heejin saw and opened the basket, inside the basket was filled with different sorts of bread. "My girlfriend likes bread; I always get many for her after every swimming competition so she will feel better if she loses." Jinsol frowns and debated whether to ask the girl a question but it seems like her question was answered when Heejin said, "Hyunjin always say she lost because she's always a second behind Sooyoung, so she gets very upset."

"Are we ready to go?" Jiwoo asked and she got two nods before the three of them proceed into the school's swimming complex. "It seems like the whole school was here earlier than all of us," Heejin said and the other two girls nodded their head. Jinsol stretched her neck to see if there's any space left for them but to her dismay, there wasn't any, she turned to the girls and wanted to tell them there wasn't any seat available when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Jinsol turns back to see Haseul and Vivi behind her, "You guys came!" The two of them nodded their head and said, "no seat?" Jinsol nodded her head with a sad pout, Haseul laughed and said, "I have reserved a row for Vivi and I, I knew something like this would happen, so I decided to reserve the front row. Would you like to join us?" Jinsol nodded her head quickly and the five of them made their way to the empty front-row seat.

Jinsol unrolled the banner on her lap and passed Jiwoo the banner she made for Jung eun, Jiwoo took it with thanks as they waited for the swimmer to come out. Loud cheers filled up the whole swimming complex when the principal came out to give a short speech, Jinsol watch with a smile as she notices two favourite people sitting on the bench. One of them saw and waved her hand at Jinsol but Jinsol was too occupied staring at the other that she failed to notice, only Jiwoo saw and waved back happily. Not going to lie, it hurt the girl's heart a little. Jinsol's attention was brought back on the principal when another round of loud cheering was heard, "We'll now have the swimmers at the starting point! Cheer the loudest for the one you're supporting!" As if on cue, Jinsol waved the hand-made banner she made for Sooyoung and started chanting her name loudly completely oblivious to the other girl next to Sooyoung watching with envy eyes and a broken heart.

A sigh escaped the swimmer's mouth and she felt a soft squeeze on her shoulder, she turns to Hyunjin and gave the girl a soft squeeze on her hand, "I'm fine, don't look at me like that. Hyunjin nodded her head before she turns to her girlfriend in the crowd, a big smile appeared on her face. The swimmer watches her two friends with a tight-lipped smile before her attention was caught by Jiwoo waving a banner with her name on it, that was when a small smile appeared. "GOOD LUCK JUNG EUN!" Jiwoo yelled as she stands up to wave the banner left and right quickly, Jung eun let out a soft chuckle and this caught her captain's attention. "Jiwoo's cute," Sooyoung, the swimming team captain, said as she crossed her arm to look at the small bubbly girl jumping up and down with the banner held up high over her head. Jung eun nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I know." Her attention falls back on Jinsol who wore a frown when she met eyes with Jinsol, this made her inside twits around, the frown made her feel sick and she wants to leave but she can't because everyone was in their position ready to leap off and swim to the end. She got up shakily on the stand and leaned forward, her hands gripped on the board hard, she turns to Sooyoung who shot her a smile.

'I can do it.'

The whistle goes off and everyone in the crowd stood up, yelling and cheering got louder by the second with the intense fight between Jung eun and Sooyoung. The two of them are the fastest swimmer in the team but because of Jung eun's lack of competition attendance, no one knew Jung eun was this fast unless they were part of the swimming team. Today's match was interesting because Jung eun decided to join – after getting forced by her coach – and how she and Sooyoung were neck to neck with each other. Jung eun's ear was filled with water which was why she couldn't hear Jinsol's cheering for Sooyoung, this made her swim harder and faster. Jung eun overtook Sooyoung with the quick and swift turn, her feet kick her off the wall and she was swimming off quickly like a fish. One mistake she made in the race was to lift her head a little too high to breathe, she heard Jinsol yelling out, "COME ON SOOYOUNG! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU'RE THE CHAMPION HERE! GO SOOYOUNG!!" This made her slow down in her speed and Sooyoung caught up with her. Before she knew it Sooyoung's hand tapped on the wall and the whistle was heard, she was a second behind Sooyoung but a second means a lot to her. Sooyoung took off her goggles and pumped both her fist in their air with her signature bunny smile while Jung eun leans against the wall struggling to take off her goggles.

'I can't do it.' Was repeating in Jung eun's mind as she pushed herself up and walk to the bench where her stuff was at, she didn't even bother to go up on the stage to receive her medal, she took her stuff and went to her locker straight away. Jung eun changed out of her outfit and stepped out back into the complex, her eyes were fixated on Jinsol running to Sooyoung with her banner in her hand. "WELL DONE SOOYOUNG!" Jung eun read Jinsol's lip before she saw Jinsol crashing Sooyoung's body with her owns, jealousy filled her up as she zips up her jacket and started continuing to walk out of the swimming complex. Before she could push the door open, a soft hand that held her wrist stopped her, Jung eun turns back and sees Jiwoo smiling at her.

"It seems like you missed this," Jiwoo said as she helped Jung eun wear the medal, Jung eun's eyes filled with tears as she pulled a puzzled Jiwoo into her hug. Jiwoo had no idea what to do but to wrap her hand around Jung eun and comfort the girl, "what's wrong?" Jung eun snuggled closer to Jiwoo and muffled out, "nothing, thanks for cheering for me." With that Jung eun let goes of Jiwoo and stepped out of the building, she walks to her car quickly and hastily wiped the tears off her face. She turned on the engine of her car and zoomed out of the area, not aware that Jinsol was watching from the side with Jiwoo.

"What happened to Jung eun?"

Jung eun opened the door to her room and threw her bag to the ground before she flops herself on her bed, Jiwoo followed behind the girl, "Jung eun." Jung eun sat up immediately and sees Jiwoo standing by the door, she frowns and walked towards the girl, "why are you here?" Jiwoo sighs and pushed pass Jung eun to take a seat on Jung eun's bed, she grabbed the owl pillow and hug it tightly before she sighs out, "I know something is wrong, is it Jinsol?" This got Jung eun's frown to fade away, her lips formed a tight-lip smile, Jiwoo got the hint and pulled Jung eun into her hug. Jung eun wrapped her as she cried softly on her best friend's shoulder, "I just-It was too much for me!" Jiwoo cooed out, "it's okay Jung eun, cry as much as you want." Jung eun grabbed a handful of Jiwoo's sweater, "I trained so hard for this." Jiwoo nodded her head and ran her hand up and down her best friend's back, "I know, I see it Jung eun,"

Jung eun shakes her head and pulled herself away from Jiwoo, "but she didn't, she didn't see it." Jiwoo frowns and rests her hand on the side of Jung eun's arm, "she made the poster for you because you were in the race, she knew you were racing and I'm sure she saw how well you did. After you rushed out, Jinsol came running out to look for you but you left." This got Jung eun to look up at Jiwoo, "really?" she asked out in a whisper. Jiwoo nodded her head and gave Jung eun a light squeeze, "she knew, so stop feeling upset about this. There will be another race so don't worry okay?" Jung eun nodded her head and pulled Jiwoo into her hug, a smile finally formed on her face. "You smell like chlorine, go wash up!" Jiwoo broke away from the hug and pinched her nose, making her voice sound squeaky. Jung eun laughed and nodded her head, she thanked Jiwoo for being here before she slips into the bathroom.

-

"Yo Jung eun-unnie!" Hyunjin called out as she jogged forward to swing her arms over the brunette in front of her, Jung eun pulled out her AirPods and gave Hyunjin a small smile. "What happened last week? You left without receiving your medal," Hyunjin asked as they made their way to class, Jung eun shrugs and gave Hyunjin a short reply, "I didn't feel good so I left." Hyunjin gave Jung eun sceptical look before nodding her head, she pulled Jung eun closer to her and crushed the older girl in her hug. "What are you doing! I can't breathe!" Jung eun choked out as tried to wiggle out of Hyunjin's hug, Hyunjin grinned and said, "I'm just glad to hear that you're fine, I was so worried that day." Jung eun managed to take in a deep breathe when Hyunjin let goes of her, she looked at the girl and gave her a genuine smile, "thanks Hyun, you're the best." Hyunjin shot her a wink before faking hats off to Jung eun and took off to find her girlfriend, Jung eun shakes her head and let out a soft chuckle.

"Jung eun?"

Jung eun stopped in her track and turns to the familiar girl, who would send butterflies to her stomach and has a smile that could make Jung eun feel like she's on cloud nine, "yeah?" Jinsol gave Jung eun a pout before pulling Jung eun into an unexpected hug, this was the second time Jung eun got crushed in a hug. "What happened that day? I was going to congratulate you but you left and didn't even go up to receive your medal!" Jinsol asked as she hugs Jung eun tighter. Jung eun felt herself not being able to breathe properly as Jinsol kept tightening her hug on her, Jung eun tapped on the girl's shoulder and choked out, "I-I can-can't br-breathe!" Jinsol's eyes widen and let go of Jung eun, Jung eun lets outfits of cough as her lung screamed for air. Jung eun turned to Jinsol and gave her an 'ok' sign since the girl felt bad for crushing Jung eun, "I'm fine, I just didn't feel good that day. I feel better now so that's fine." Jinsol frowns as she didn't believe what Jung eun say but Jung eun gave her a bigger smile and she decided to believe the girl. Just as Jinsol was about to talk, the school bell ring and everyone started making a beeline to their classes. "I guess this is where we have to part ways huh, bye Jinsol." Jung eun smiled and waved her hand at Jinsol, Jinsol grins and waved back happily.

"Bye Jungie!"

"Jungie?"

"Yea! It's my new nickname for you, bye jungie!"

Jung eun watches Jinsol skip away with a foolish smile that she didn't notice her swimming captain walking to her. Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at Jung eun and turned to look at the school's nerd skipping away and back at her teammate watching with a foolish grin. Sooyoung bumped her shoulder against Jung eun's shoulder and it jolts the girl out of her trance, "let's go to class." Jung eun nodded her head and made her way to class with her swimming captain, the two of them walked silently as they were quite awkward with each other.

"So about-"

"About the-"

"No you speak first," Jung eun smiled when she noticed the two of them spoke at the same time, Sooyoung let out a soft laugh and asked, "what happened? You alright?" Jung eun's eyes widen at the sudden question, Sooyoung and her weren't that close they were considered rivals in the team because they were both very good swimmer, so the sudden question of concerned shocked Jung eun. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sooyoung nodded her head loop rest her arm on Jung eun's shoulder, Jung eun stiffens up immediately and Sooyoung noticed, she immediately let go of Jung eun and cleared her throat to walk quicker to class. Jung eun closed her eyes tight and let out a sigh, Sooyoung was trying to get close to her but her body didn't like the touch of Sooyoung on her.

"Psst! Jung eun unnie! Come over!" Hyunjin called out and waved her hand to get Jung eun to cover over to her. Jung eun frowns as she watches Hyunjin swim to the ledge and rest her arms on it, Jung eun sits down and gave Hyunjin a 'what's up?' head nod as she struggled to wear her swimming cap, Hyunjin looks around to make sure – especially Sooyoung – no one was around them before she whispers to Jung eun, "There's another swimming competition coming up and this is the one where our coach will choose another swimmer to join the national!" Jung eun raised an eyebrow and leaned down closer to Hyunjin, she looked around like Hyunjin did before she asked back in a whisper, "why didn't I know?" Hyunjin rolled her eyes before she whispered back, "because Sooyoung didn't want anyone of us to join the competition! She asked the coach to get the weaker ones to join!" Jung eun leans back feeling angry, she can't believe her swimming captain is like that, "why she doesn't want us to join?!"

"Because she wants to be in the national team! I don't want her to get such an opportunity, I know I sound horrible but you deserve it Jung eun unnie! You're meant for this and not her!" This made Jung eun happy because she thought no one was on her side during this whole swimming journey but hearing how Hyunjin was very supportive of her and possibly her number one fan other than Jiwoo made her super duper happy. Jung eun looks at Hyunjin with a smile and squashed Hyunjin's cheek in between her hands, "you're the best Hyunjin!" Hyunjin playfully swats Jung eun's hands away but was glad to know that Jung eun was comfortable with her that she did that to her. "But…" Jung eun started and the smile falls off Hyunjin's face, Hyunjin places her hand on Jung eun's lap. "but what unnie?" Hyunjin asked and Jung eun sigh, "I don't think I can do it." Hyunjin gasped and scolded, "what do you mean you can't do it! You're more than capable! Heck, you're one of the best swimmers here and so much better than Sooyoung!"

"But…"

"Please Jung eun unnie, please? I want you to be in the race so please ask the coach whether you can join."

"I'll see how Hyunjin, thanks."

"Jinsol?" Jung eun calls out as the two of them sat on the bench on Jung eun's rooftop garden, Jinsol turns to Jung eun and asked, "yeah?" Jung eun turns to Jinsol and opened up a can of beer, she passes one to Jinsol and asked, "why did you come over?" Jinsol took a sip of the bitter liquid and her face scrunch up in disgust, she places the can of beer down and said, "because I miss you." Jung eun raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask when Jinsol continued, "we use to hang out like this when we were younger, what happened?" Jung eun stopped breathing at that moment when the wind started blowing on them, making Jinsol's blonde locks fly up gently in the air and the moonlight shining on her made her eyes twinkle. Jinsol looks ethereal to Jung eun and it never ceases to fail to take her breath away, "because we grew older," was what Jung eun managed to breathe out. Jinsol turns to Jung eun and looked at the girl who was lost in her eyes, Jinsol sat up properly and turn to Jung eun, "are you sure it's because we grew older?" Jung eun nodded her head and looked down at her lap, Jinsol scoot closer to Jung eun and place her finger under her chin to lift Jung eun's head.

"I don't think that's the case Jungie," Jinsol breathed out and Jung eun can feel Jinsol's hot breathe on her lips, that made Jung eun go wild and red. Her heart started beating quickly and she suddenly forgot how to breathe, Jinsol looks down at Jung eun's parted lips before she looks back up at Jung eun's eyes – this made Jung eun grew redder. "Is it hot now because I'm feeling very hot," Jinsol said huskily as she leans in closer to Jung eun, Jung eun closed her eyes and leaned closer too but before their lips could meet the rooftop garden's door opened and loud voice could be heard, "It's going to get windy girls! Come down soon so you guys won't catch a cold!"

This made Jung eun and Jinsol jump apart, Jung eun scratched the back of her neck awkwardly while Jinsol downs the can of beer that she hated minutes ago. "So uh…how are you?" Jinsol said after finishing the can of beer, Jung eun cleared her throat and said, "I'm good. You?" Jinsol nodded her head and said, "same." Jung eun sighs out and played with her fingers, "you know I'm contemplating whether if I should join the next swimming competition." This caught Jinsol's attention and Jinsol turned to the girl, "why? You're a great swimmer you should join." Jung eun shakes her head and opened up a can of beer, she gulped the content down quickly and crushed it in her hand before throwing it onto the ground. The clanking sound of the beer-filled up the silence between them, Jung eun drops her head low and sighs out, "I don't think I can do it Jinsol, honestly, I feel like I'm a bad swimmer and can't make it to the nationals." Jinsol heard the defeated tone in Jung eun's words and her heart broke a little for the girl, she turns to Jung eun and held Jung eun's hand, "you've never tried, how do you know you're not good enough?"

"I just know it Jinsol, the previous competition already proves just it, it's the same like how I'm not good enough for yo-" Jung eun stops midway in her sentence and turns away from Jinsol, "Like how I'm not good enough in my studies." This made Jinsol laugh out softly, her laughter was like music to Jung eun's ear, "you're good Jung eun, trust me, I've seen you swim before and I love seeing you swim! Your swimming makes me feel like I'm watching a show, it's so elegant and beautiful." Jung eun raised an eyebrow and let out a soft chuckle, "really?" Jinsol nodded her head quickly and said, "yeah! I meant every word I say, so go and dominate the swimming competition Jungie!" Jung eun nodded her head and gave Jinsol a small smile, the two continued talking about the swimming competition and their childhood days, throughout the talk there was nothing in Jung eun's mind but the near kiss that they nearly shared. Does it mean that Jinsol felt the same way as Jung eun? Because if she does, Jung eun will be the happiest girl alive.

-

A week has passed since the talk with Jinsol, Jung eun has no idea what to do with her feelings because right after that day, her feelings for Jinsol increased so much that she has fallen deeper for her. Jung eun heart races whenever she sees Jinsol and the nickname that Jinsol use to call Jung eun makes her blush easily and her heart would race even quicker. Jung eun unzips her jacket and folded it nicely to put it in the locker when a voice called out for her, Jung eun looks up and sees Sooyoung strutting to her, Jung eun didn't like Sooyoung one bit. "Hey Jung eun," Sooyoung called out and rest herself against the locker next to Jung eun's one, Jung eun nodded her head and said, "what's up?" Sooyoung crossed her arm and grinned, "nothing but I was just wondering if you're interested in the coming competition." Sooyoung smirked to herself because she knew Jung eun wouldn't join, Jung eun never once attend a swimming competition so Sooyoung was confident that Jung eun wouldn't join because one less competitor is always better.

"Yeah, I'm interested in joining the competition Sooyoung, I was just about to tell Coach. Thanks for the reminder," Jung eun smiled at Sooyoung and close her locker loudly which made Sooyoung flinch. The smirk falls off Sooyoung's face and Sooyoung grabbed Jung eun's wrist to stop her from walking away, she pulled Jung eun closer to her and asked, "why are you joining? I thought you didn't find them interesting?" Jung eun clenched her jaw and pulled Sooyoung's hand off her roughly, she rubbed her wrist and said, "I don't owe you a reason to why I'm joining Ha Soo Young and maybe I find competition interesting now that's why I'm joining." Jung eun wanted to walk away again when Sooyoung grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, "I'm not done!" Jung eun clicked her tongue and pulled Sooyoung's hand away from her, "What do you want Ha Soo Young, are you scared of losing to me? Because if you are, too bad. You better start to woman up because I'm going to win this competition." With that Jung eun bumped her shoulder against Sooyoung's shoulder hard as she walks past the girl, she was fuming in anger. Sooyoung let out a frustrated grunt and punched her fist into one of the locker creating a deep indent on it. Hyunjin, who was changing on the other side of the room, heard the encounter and smirked to herself, "Sooyoung unnie, Jung eun unnie's going to win you."

Three weeks have passed and there was only a week left to the competition, after the encounter with Sooyoung, Jung eun has been training hard for the competition. Jung eun will be in the school's swimming complex from morning 7 am to 7 pm, all she does was to swim laps after laps and time herself. Her goal was to finish within 50 seconds in the woman's 100 metres race, she needed to beat Sooyoung no matter what and to impress Jinsol. Jung eun has been spending her time at the complex that the security guard gave her the keys to the swimming complex and let her enter and leave at any time she wants. However, Jiwoo was not happy with Jung eun's training schedule, she hardly sees the girl and she's scared that Jung eun might be pushing herself too hard. Jiwoo has seen Jung eun break down so many times during the three weeks because every time she timed herself she overshoots by a few milliseconds or just by one second exactly.

Jiwoo sat on the long wooden bench next to the locker as she watches Jung eun swim intensively while she times her again, a deep sigh escaped her mouth when Jung eun tapped on the wall of the other end of the pool. Jung eun pulls out her goggles and turned to Jiwoo who gave her a shake of her head, Jung eun lets out a loud groan and slapped both her hand on the water. Jiwoo stands up and grabs a towel and water bottle before she made her way to Jung eun, she waited for Jung eun to get out of the water before she passes her the items. "You've trained enough Jung eun, go home." Jung eun looks at Jiwoo then back at the time, she shakes her head at Jiwoo before she downs the bottle of water. Jiwoo sighs and scolded, "how long are you going to keep doing this! Look at you! Your eyes have sunken in, you've lost so much weight! At this rate, you'll get sick!" Jung eun turns to Jiwoo and sighs out, "but I need to win this race! Jiwoo you know how much this competition means to me!" Jiwoo lets out a frustrated groan and yelled out, "I know how much this competition means to you but you're killing yourself like this! I'm so sick of seeing you like this! I don't want to see my friend falling sick and then dying from exhaustion! You barely get 3 hours of sleep and you're back swimming here! KIM JUNG EUN STOP!"

Jung eun lets out a scoff and stands up, a wave of dizziness rush over her when she stands up abruptly, she had to hold onto the metal handle for support if not she would fall into the pool. She took in a deep breath and said as calmly as she could, "I'm fine Jiwoo don't worry about me, if you hate it so much just leave me be." Jiwoo scoffs at Jung eun and ran her finger through her hair, she bites her lip, "Is this because of Jinsol?" This made Jung eun look at Jiwoo with a glare, Jung eun pointed her index finger at Jiwoo, "not everything I do is about Jinsol, Jiwoo, stop assuming that." Jiwoo frowns and throws her hand in the air, "you want me to stop assuming that? How can I not assume that when you picked up swimming because Jinsol said she liked seeing you swim? You never got interested in any competition but it was only until Jinsol started pestering you into it that you joined! Jung eun! Everything you do was because of Jinsol!" Jung eun frowns and let out a loud scoff, she balled up her fist and glared at Jiwoo, "if you hate it that much to see me like this, then leave! I didn't ask you to stay with me throughout my training, it was you who wanted to do it!" By then Jiwoo has tears in her eyes and grabbed a handful of her dress by her side, she was trying hard not to cry right now, "fine! If that's what you want! I'LL LEAVE!" With that Jiwoo stomped to pick up her stuff and stormed out of the swimming complex, totally unaware of a smirking Sooyoung hiding in the shadows. The sound of the swimming complex door getting slammed shut filled up the empty swimming complex, Jung eun let out a frustrated yell as she throws her stuff to the floor.

-

It's the day of the competition and Jung eun was nowhere to be seen, Hyunjin played with her fingers as she looked around for Jung eun but all she saw was Jinsol sitting in the first row with two rolled-up banners on her lap. Heejin turned to Hyunjin and nudged her lightly in the arms, "where's Jung eun unnie?" Hyunjin shrugs as she stands up to look around, her eyes widen when she noticed Jiwoo wasn't around too, Hyunjin leaned down and told Heejin that she'll leave for a while to look for Jung eun and Heejin nodded her head. Hyunjin rushed down the stairs and ran past Jinsol to the locker room, she was getting nervous because the competition was about to start soon and Jung eun wasn't around. Hyunjin was about to enter the locker room when from the corner of her eyes she spots Jiwoo helping a weak-looking Jung eun into the swimming complex, Hyunjin's eyes widen and rushed to them.

"What happened?!" Hyunjin asked as she helped Jiwoo to support Jung eun, Jiwoo glares at Jung eun before she said, "stubborn girl fell very sick two days before the competition and haven't even recovered that she pesters me to bring her here to compete!" Jung eun clicked her tongue and managed to speak out, "I'm fine! Stop treating me like a 4-year-old!" Hyunjin's heart shattered for Jung eun and turned to look at Jinsol who was looking around with an innocent smile, she turns back to Jung eun and said, "unnie I think it's better if you rest today, please. Your health is more important, please go home!" Jung eun shakes her head and pushed past Hyunjin, she walked so quickly that Jiwoo had trouble to keep up with Jung eun. "Hyunjin!" Jiwoo called out and the taller girl ran over to stop Jung eun, they were about to bicker again when the coach saw them. "What are you doing Jung eun? You're late! Come over!" the coach yelled out and waved his hand for Jung eun to come. "but coach!" Hyunjin turns to her coach but her coach cut in, "no buts! Kim Jung eun come now!" Jung eun smirks at the two worried stricken girls and walked slowly to her coach.

Jung eun got on the stand and leaned down, her fingers curled around the board as she gets into her 'ready' position. "Hey Jung eun," Sooyoung called out for Jung eun, Jung eun turns to her and sees Sooyoung wearing a big smirk on her face. "Good luck Jung eun because you will be needing it as I will be winning this competition," Sooyoung laughed out before she turns to the front. Jung eun lets out a scoff and turns to Jiwoo and Hyunjin who were watching worriedly, she gave them a determined nod before she turns to face the front. Her heart was racing and she felt a pounding headache come, her heart was beating quickly and she was having trouble breathing. Before she could calm herself down, the whistle blew and everyone jumped into the pool. Hyunjin and Jiwoo stood up on impulse and place both their hands together as they prayed for Jung eun. Jung eun was on to a good start, she was swimming very quickly and was very far ahead of Sooyoung, but it was when she had to do a turn where her legs gave up on her and they turned numb. Her vision turned black as she blacked out in the pool, everyone gasped when they see a sinking Jung eun. "JUNG EUN IS DROWNING!" Hyunjin yelled as she rushes down the stairs to Jung eun but she wasn't fast enough because Jinsol has jumped into the pool and swam to Jung eun quickly, she wrapped her arms around Jung eun and pulled the girl up to shore. "SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Jinsol yelled as she did CPR on Jung eun, she looks at Jinsol with tears in her eyes, "please wake up!"

-

The beeping of the heart monitor was heard in the hospital room, Jinsol held Jung eun's hand in hers as she waited patiently for the girl to wake up. Jung eun has been in a coma for the past 3 days and Jinsol has never once left her side, Jiwoo sat on the hospital couch in the room as she watches the pair in front of her. "Jung eun, please wake up soon…" Jinsol whispered out as she squeezes Jung eun's hand in hers, Jinsol was about to sigh out when she felt a small squeeze back. Jinsol's loud gasp got Jiwoo's attention because Jiwoo rushes to Jinsol and asked, "what's up?!" Jinsol turns to Jiwoo and said, "she squeezed back when I squeezed her hand!" Jiwoo's eyes widen and said, "are you sure?!" Jinsol nodded her head quickly and Jiwoo rushed out of the room to get the doctors, Jinsol turns to Jung eun and sees Jung eun's head move a little and a soft groan was heard coming out of her mouth. Jung eun opened her eyes slowly as she tried to get used to the bright light shining in her face, she closed her eyes back shut when it started to hurt her eyes. She was about to open her eyes when she heard a familiar voice coming from her left, "Jung eun?"

Jung eun turns to the voice and opened her eyes slowly, Jinsol saw and moved closer to Jung eun, "look at me." Jung eun did just that ash she opened her eyes and it definitely helped her adjust to the lighting in the room, a small smile formed on her face when she met eyes with Jinsol, "hey." Jinsol smiled brightly and rest a hand on Jung eun's face, "you're awake." This made Jung eun let out a soft chuckle, she nodded her head lightly and manage to whisper out, "my throat feels very dry." Jinsol's eyes widen as she stands up to get a glass of water for Jung eun to drink, she gently brought the cup to her lips and helped Jung eun drink the glass of water slowly. "Jung eun!" Jiwoo called out when she entered the room with the doctors, a big smile formed on her face when she sees her best friend smile at her. After letting the doctors do their stuff, Jinsol and Jiwoo were catching up with Jung eun, telling her what she missed in her three days coma. "Wow…I missed so much stuff," Jung eun said and the two women laughed as they nodded their head. After more catching up, Jinsol and Jiwoo left so the could let Jung eun rest. It was not long after the pair left when Sooyoung knocked on her door and enter the room, Jung eun stiffens up in bed when she sees Sooyoung standing awkwardly holding a bouquet of flower in her hands.

"I thought you were still sleeping so I came to visit but now you're awake I'm just going to leave this here and leave," Sooyoung said as she walks quickly to the adjustable overbed table and places the flowers down before she quickly made a beeline to the door. Before she could open the door Jung eun stopped her, "wait!" Sooyoung turns to Jung eun and played with her fingers in front of her, "thanks for coming Sooyoung, it means a lot." Sooyoung scratches the back of her head lightly as she walks towards Jung eun and sits down in front of her, "I was so scared that day." Jung eun frowns at that statement, she thought Sooyoung didn't like her so she wouldn't be worried about her at all. "I stopped swimming and wanted to save you when Jinsol came to rescue you, I stood by the side shaking as I watch Jinsol doing CPR on you." Sooyoung recalled the day as she looks down at her fingers, "you were unconscious and not breathing, I thought you died and I was mortified. Everyone watched as the paramedics shock you four times before you were breathing again," Sooyoung said as she breathes out shakily. Jung eun reach over to Sooyoung's hand and held it in hers, "thanks for being worried for me."

-

After five weeks in the boring hospital, Jung eun was finally discharged. During her weeks in the hospital, everyone has been visiting her – including Sooyoung. Jinsol was around most of the time until the few weeks where she started coming less along with Sooyoung, it made Jung eun feel suspicious about the two because when they first met, it was awkward but after that, it seemed to improve. Sometimes they would come together to visit Jung eun and leave together which made Jung eun very jealous. Today was Jung eun's day of discharge, as promised, Jinsol and Jiwoo came to fetch Jung eun but they all left separately. Jinsol was getting fetched by Sooyoung while Jung eun went with Jiwoo, Jung eun and Jiwoo were walking to Jiwoo's car when Jung eun said, "Jinsol looks awfully close to Sooyoung." Jiwoo turned to Jung eun and raised an eyebrow at her, "really? I didn't notice." Jung eun rolled her eyes and continued, "of course you wouldn't, I mean it's irking me a lot…what if they are…" Jung eun can't even finish her sentence, Jiwoo looked up after packing Jung eun's stuff into her car, "what if they are together? Nah I don't think so, you already said Jinsol might like you back and you're so deeply in love with her so don't worry too much." Jung eun scoffs and said, "how does that make sense?" Jiwoo turned to Jung eun, "I don't make any sense when I talk to you too so get in the car, we have a welcome back party to attend!"

"All this for me?" Jung eun said as she stands in front of Sooyoung's mansion home – she didn't know it was Sooyoung's place until Jiwoo told her. "Yeah, I'm shocked too," Jiwoo commented as she dragged Jung eun into the house, it was a small party, everyone from the swimming team and Jung eun's friends were here. Most importantly, Jinsol was here too. Jiwoo turned to Jung eun and saw her eyes on Jinsol, she let out a soft chuckle before she pushed her friend to Jinsol. Jung eun turns back and sees Jiwoo giving her an 'Ok' sign before she rushes up the stairs to follow Jinsol. The two of them settle down at the balcony of the second floor where it gives a full bird's eye view of the big garden in front of them, they stood up with a cup of orange juice in their hand as they savoured each other's company. "So…how are you feeling?" Jinsol broke the silence first by asking Jung eun a question, Jung eun turned to Jinsol and gave her a small smile, "never been better." Jinsol smiled and nodded her head, Jung eun stares at Jinsol's side feature, the girl looked beautiful anytime and anywhere. "I missed our times like this, us just chilling as we savoured each other's company," Jinsol whispered out but loud enough for Jung eun to hear, Jung eun was still staring at Jinsol but she nodded her head to it because she agrees with it too. "When we were kids, we would always run-up to the hill to watch the sunset and fall asleep under the stairs." Jung eun smiled as she reminisces about her times with Jinsol, that was also when she had simple attractions towards Jinsol. "We would make a wish under the shooting stars and talk about who we wanted to be when we grow up, you wanted to be an Olympic swimmer while I wanted to be a marine biologist," Jinsol smiled as she remembered the times about the two of them just sharing their dreams and goals to each other.

"We would fall asleep and wake up before the sunrise, we would watch the sunrise for a bit before she runs back home and back into our bedroom so our parents wouldn't know we left the house." This made the two of them laugh, they were two mischievous children, they like to sneak out of the house for moments like this. "it was until you moved when we didn't have to run to the hill, I would come over and watch it with you and not worry about running back home because I'm already at home with you." Jung eun turned to Jinsol and watch a soft blush crept on her face, was this leading up to a confession? Jinsol turned to Jung eun and sighed, "but that was the old days, we have grown up now and in a year time we would be entering university." Jung eun nodded her head sadly as well, "I don't want to leave because if I do, I'll be leaving the person I love a lot behind." This piqued Jinsol's curiosity, Jinsol turned to Jung eun and wiggled her eyebrows at her, "who is that person?" Should Jung eun risk it all today and tell Jinsol about her feelings for her? Jung eun bites her lips to fight back a smile, she guesses shooting her shot now is better than too late.

"The person is yo-"

"JINSOL! SOMEONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"fuck!" Jung eun muttered out under her breathe when someone interrupted her, Jinsol turns to the voice and back to Jung eun. "You should go, we can talk again later." Jinsol smiled and nodded her head at Jung eun before she exits the balcony, Jung eun lets out the breath that she was holding in. She was both thankful and angry at whoever interrupted them, she picks up the cup of orange juice and finished it quickly to clear her mind. She can't believe she was about to confess to Jinsol, her heart was beating quickly. Jung eun sat down and rest her back against the railing of the balcony, she decided to close her eyes and re-construct a better way of confessing to Jinsol if she wants to – she didn't want to mess it up and look like a fool. After a few minutes of painfully reconstructing a confession, she stands up and turns to look at the garden. She was enjoying the view when suddenly something caught her attention, she squints her eyes and she was mortified by what she saw. Her heart shattered as tears filled her eyes, her hands balled up into a tight fist as she watches Sooyoung and Jinsol eating up each other's face passionately below her. Jung eun stumbled back quickly until she falls, she crawls back until she hit someone, she looks up and sees Jiwoo looking down at her with a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"Soo-Soo-Sooyoung and-and J-Jin-Jinsoul," Jung eun said shakingly as she pointed her index finger to the balcony, Jiwoo frowns and ran to the balcony. Her eyes widen at the sight and her heart broke for Jung eun, she rushes back to Jung eun and helped the girl up. Jung eun stood up but nearly fell again because her knees nearly buckled, Jiwoo held Jung eun up and said, "I'll bring you home, let's go." Jung eun nodded her head with a daze looked. Jiwoo helped Jung eun down the stairs and into her car before she leaves for a while, she got some business to do. She storms up to Sooyoung and Jinsol, she pulled the two apart and gave them a tight slap to their face. The slap was loud enough to stop everyone in the party, everyone turns to them – a confused looking Sooyoung, Jinsol who looked hurt and a fuming Jiwoo. "You two disgust me, especially you Jung Jinsol!" Jiwoo yelled at Jinsol before she turns to Sooyoung, "you're still the worst person I've ever met! Fuck you!" With that Jiwoo pushed the two of them and turned back to storm to her car, she got into her car and turn to her crying friend, "you deserve so much fucking better Jung eun."

-

Three weeks have passed when Jung eun finally comes back to training, she was welcomed by everyone except Sooyoung – why? Because she wasn't around. Everyone was happier when Sooyoung wasn't around, Jung eun didn't bother to ask anyone whether they knew what happened to her. It was only when her coach approached her to tell her that she was selected to be in the national team because Sooyoung had injured herself and couldn't swim for a while. Jung eun was happy upon hearing that Sooyoung injured herself but was disappointed to know that she was just a replacement of the girl. With a sigh, Jung eun trudges out of the locker room and Hyunjin joined her side. Hyunjin bumped her side against Jung eun's one and got a sad "hi" in return, Hyunjin frowns and poked the girl's cheek, "what's up unnie?" Jung eun looks at Hyunjin and shakes her head, "it's nothing don't worry." Hyunjin frowns because she didn't believe Jung eun and probably knew what the reason was since the news spread like wildfire. "Unnie! I heard you got into the national team!" Hyunjin beamed and held Jung eun's hand to congratulate the girl, Jung eun wore a small smile and thanked Hyunjin for that. "but I got it as a replacement of Sooyoung," Jung eun sighs bitterly and Hyunjin frowns, she ruffled Jung eun's hair and said, "that's not true! Coach will send you as a representative no matter what! It's just Sooyoung isn't around so don't make it sound like you're a replacement!"

"Do you know how she injured herself?" Jung eun asked and Hyunjin shakes her head, "I don't know, I never once cared about her." Jung eun shakes her head at Hyunjin and scolded, "you're so mean!" Hyunjin pout and defended herself, "she did those to you and you still side her?! Unnie!!" Jung eun sighs as she zips up her jacket, "that kiss was probably a drunken mistake, they were both drunk." Hyunjin looks at Jung eun with a sceptical look but still nodded her head to believe Jung eun. Jung eun didn't know why she said that maybe it was because she chose to lie to herself that they were both drunk when she clearly knew Jinsol wasn't and she was very sober at that moment. Jung eun was just trying to convince herself that the kiss was fake by lying to her poor self.

-

Today was the day of the national competition, everyone in the swimming complex was feeling very nervous so did Jung eun. Jung eun was shaking intensively, she bounced her feet up and down as she looked in the crowds. She smiled when she sees Jiwoo, Hyunjin and Heejin and her family members in the crowd but frowns when she didn't see Jinsol. Did Jinsol forget about it? Or Is Jinsol late? However, time didn't give her much time to think when all the competitors were asked to get up on the stand and get in their 'ready' position to prepare. Once the whistle went off and everyone stands up when all the swimmers jumped into the pool.

"GO KIM JUNG EUN!"

"KIM JUNG EUN!"

"HWAITING KIM JUNG EUN!"

Everyone was cheering loudly for Jung eun and it proved to pay off because Jung eun made the smoothest turn and she quickly swam with all her last bit of energy. Her hand tapped on the wall and the sound of whistle went off, everyone in the stadium roared when they saw Jung eun's name appear in the first place with a record time of 48.9 seconds. Jung eun couldn't believe her eyes, she did it! Her dedication and hard work all paid off! She pumped both her hands in the air as she yells out, "I did it!"

Jung eun finally got time to spare with her family and friends after getting swarmed by people, the first thing she did was to text Jinsol her accomplishment. "You did a good job Jung eun!" her parents said as they ruffled their daughter's hair, Jung eun let out a shriek and swatted their hands away playfully. "You were like a god, I was like is that Jung eun or Poseidon?!" Heejin exclaimed as she faked a 'binoculars' using her hand and stretch up right left down as if she's trying to get a good look of Jung eun, everyone laughed at that and Hyunjin hooked her arms around her girlfriend's shoulder. "You did a good job Jung eun," her coach said as he approaches them, Jung eun bowed and thanked the coach for his teaching. "no-no, it was all due to your hard work. Now, I need to speak to you privately. Can you guys excuse us for a moment?" the coach asked Jung eun's parents and friends, once he got their approval, Jung eun's coach led Jung eun away and cleared his throat. The atmosphere suddenly turned tense and Jung eun has no idea what to do but play with her fingers.

"Kim Jung eun," her coach called for her and she looked up at him, "you're one of the best swimmers I know, the best of the best that I have coached, but sadly I have to give you away now." Jung eun's eyes widen at that, is her coach kicking her out of the team? If so why? Jung eun didn't do anything? Was it because of her attendance? "Why?" Jung eun asked worriedly and got even more confused when her coach smiled brightly at her.

"It's because the national teams want you to be in their team so they can groom you and send you to represent us in the Olympics."

Jung eun sat in her car as she drove to Jinsol's house excitedly, she needs to tell Jinsol this face to face. Jung eun knows Jinsol would be so proud and happy for her because her dreams were coming through. Jung eun stops her car a block away from Jinsol so she could use the time to walk and compose herself, as she walks up the familiar concrete pathway, her eyes landed on the familiar sports car. "What is Sooyoung doing at Jinsol's house?" Jung eun whispered to herself as a bad feeling looms over, her palms were starting to get sweaty so she wiped them on her sports sweatpants. She made her way to Jinsol's doorstep and knocked on the door, she waited a while before someone answered the door. "Hey, Jinso-" Jung eun stops talking when she looks up and met eyes with a messy looking Sooyoung, her lipstick was smeared and her hair was messed up. Sooyoung's clothes looked messily half button and she was wearing Jinsol's pineapple shorts. Jung eun's heart sank, she couldn't believe what she saw and she prays it wasn't what she thinks it was. She peered over Sooyoung's shoulder and sees Jinsol standing in the back, with the same lipstick smear on her lips, messy hair and she was wearing Sooyoung's sweater. It clicked in Jung eun's mind, tears filled her eyes as she tries her best to not cry. She bites her lips hard hoping it would stop her from crying but all felt was hot warm metallic taste liquid in her mouth.

"Jung eun…" Jinsol trailed off guiltily as she stood in front of the girl. Next thing they knew, they were both slapped by Jung eun in the face but they didn't do anything because they knew they were both in the fault. "you knew I had feelings for her and yet you choose to do this to me!" Jung eun yells at Sooyoung. When Jung eun was in the hospital, Jung eun kept talking about Jinsol to Sooyoung and gush about her. It was evident enough that Jung eun likes Jinsol more than just friends, Sooyoung knew because she gave her advice on her feelings. "and I actually thought we were going to be good friends because of the hospital incident and I actually treated you as a friend," Jung eun whispered out as Sooyoung, her heart couldn't take it anymore, this made Sooyoung hung her head low in shame. Jung eun turns to Jinsol and said, "there for me huh, fucking bullshit." With that Jung eun turned to leave with tears in her eyes, as Jung eun walk quickly to her car, Jinsol ran after her. "Jung eun!" Jinsol yelled as she jogged towards Jung eun, Jung eun stopped for a moment before continue walking but this time faster than before – she needs to get out of here asap.

"Jung eun! Wait, I can explain!" Jinsol explained as she ran towards Jung eun and wrapped her arms around the latter's body. Jung eun stopped in her track as she felt the taller one behind her breathing heavily. "There's no need for explanation…. I got the hint already," Jung eun forced herself to say it even though she wants a clear explanation from Jinsol. "No!" The taller one said as she hugged Jung eun tighter. "Let's talk somewhere else," Jung eun said as she pulled Jinsol's hand away from her body and made her way towards her car. "There's nothing to talk about, let me go," Jung eun said as she shoved Jinsol's hands away from hers. Jinsol grabbed Jung eun's hand in hers and wanted to speak again when Jung eun send a tight slap to her face, "I SAID THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! LET ME GO!" With that, Jinsol watches Jung eun storm to her car and drive away from her.

-

"Stop." Jung eun felt someone snatching her glass filled with alcohol away from her, Jung eun looks up and sees Jinsol standing next to her downing the liquid quickly. The liquid burned her but not as much as the heartbreak she caused for Jung eun, she looked at the drunk girl with her eyebrows knitted closely together. "Why are you here?" Jung eun asked as she let out a dry laugh and wiped her tears, Jinsol took a glance at her watch, '10.30 p.m.' "It's late. Let's get you home before Jiwoo and your family starts getting worried about you," Jinsol said as she stops Jung eun's hand from reaching another cup of alcohol in front of her. "why do you care? You never cared about me!" Jung eun yelled as she hits Jinsol's chest with her hands, Jinsol stood there and let Jung eun hit her multiple time because she deserved it. "Stop, let's go home," Jung eun said as she grabs Jung eun's wrist, Jung eun let out a small grunt as she tried her very best to swat Jinsol's hand away but to no avail. A sigh escaped her mouth and Jinsol decided to take a seat next to Jung eun, she looks at the girl and asked, "Jung eun, how much have you drink?" Jung eun shrugs her shoulder and lets out a chuckle, Jinsol turned to the bartender and asked the same question. "She's been here since 7 pm," the bartender replied and Jinsol thanked the bartender. "You should stop," Jinsol said as she stops Jung eun from drinking another cup of alcohol, she watches Jung eun's breathing become heavy and her hands getting clammy. Jung eun turned to Jinsol with tears in her eyes and this got Jinsol feel very awful and guilty, the girl is wasted because of her.

"Why did you get yourself so wasted..." Jinsol asked as she wiped Jung eun down using a wet warm towel, Jung eun shifted in her own bed and turned her back against Jinsol. Jung eun closed her eyes and tried to stop fresh tears from forming in her eyes, why did she even call for Jinsol anyways, why did she still want the girl's attention. "You know why…why are you asking me such a stupid question?" Jung eun replied softly as she felt Jinsol dabbing the warm wet towel on her arm, she feels a little better now because she's getting taken care of by Jinsol. "because I'm stupid, I'm so stupid." Jinsol sighs as she stops cleaning Jung eun up and hung her head low, she dropped the towel into the basin and covered her face using her palms as she cried softly into it. "you knew my feelings for you…I thought we felt the same the other time on the rooftop," Jung eun said sadly as she closed her eyes shut tightly, she reached out for her pillow and pulled it closer to her chest to hug it tightly.

"I'm so stupid, I didn't know you liked me that way…I wanted to apologise for the roof thing because it was my fault, I gave you false hope and I have disappointed you numerous time." Jung eun let out a soft scoff, she can't believe her ears. "I should have told you I liked Sooyoung as much as you liked me from the start but because you were my closest friend, I didn't dare to tell you because I know you didn't like the girl," Jinsol continued and closed her eyes tight, she couldn't face or look at Jung eun, she felt too a shame to do it. "You gave me so many false hope and made me believe that you actually liked me that way!" Jung eun cried out before she continued, "You could have told me, doesn't mean I don't like means I will disapprove you guys…at least by telling me you would see me as your best friend and let me know I shouldn't change after my feelings for you!" Jung eun's words were stabbing to Jinsol's heart, Jinsol turns to Jung eun and sees that her eyes were closed and her hold around the pillow she got for her was tight that her knuckles turned white.

"I dedicated my whole life to you…when you were sick, I was there taking are after you and nursed you back to health. When you lost Mr Blue, I was there with you. When you got rejected by the girl you had a crush on, I was there. When you broke up with the girl I didn't like, I was there for you. But I needed you, you weren't there for me," Jung eun sighed out sadly as more tears rolled out of her eyes. "You were the reason why I was so dedicated to swimming and I dedicated everything I had to you all because I wanted your love but what did I get? A heartache!" Jung eun cried out softly as she pulled another pillow that Jinsol got for her closer to her, Jung eun never threw anything that Jinsol got her even though she knew Jinsol threw out some stuff that she gave her because they were useless to her. "I know the things you have done Jinsol, I'm not blind but I chose not to believe it because I loved you so much! You have no idea the actions you do hurt me so much! All I wanted was you but I got nothing despite all the things I have done for you!" Jung eun yelled out.

"I'm sorry Jung eun, I-I have no idea what to say, I-" Jinsol cried out in between her tears and she kneels down on the ground next to Jung eun, Jung eun sat up and turned to Jinsol, she was sick and tired of the girl. She didn't want to see Jinsol again nor did she want her around her, "get out." Jinsol looks up at Jung eun with wide eyes, she shakes her head and refused to leave, "no! Jung eun, please! I'm so sorry!" Jung eun sighs and yells out, "LEAVE! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! GET OUT! I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Jung eun grabs Jinsol by the arms and pulled her up, Jung eun dragged Jinsol hastily out of the house and slammed the door in her face. Jung eun lean against the door and slide down until her butt hits the ground, her wailings filled the house and it made Jinsol who was on the other side crumble.

-

*Four years later*

_"Is there anyone whom you'll like to dedicate this medal to?"_

_Jung eun let out a soft chuckle and nodded her head, "there's someone I would like to dedicate this medal to."_

_"Who are you dedicating to?"_

_Jung eun turns to the camera, she cleared her throat and a small smile appeared on her face, "I'll like to dedicate this medal to you, you know who you are and I know you're watching me at home, thank you for everything, without you, I wouldn't be standing here."_

_"Please know that I've forgiven you and you'll always be the person I love and the person whom I will dedicate everything in my life to." Jung eun finished with a smile._

Jinsol stares at the television with tears in her eyes, she can't believe she would be seeing Jung eun on her television screen. It has been four years since she last saw the girl and seeing her again felt like she's at home now even though she's residing in the US with Sooyoung and their kids, hearing what Jung eun said made her feel like a heavy stone was lifted off her and she was finally free. "I hope you'll be able to find someone who loves you as much as you love me and would be willing to dedicate their whole life to you as you did to me," Jinsol whispered out as she stares at the television-screen that showed Jung eun wearing a warm smile.

"Sollie?" Sooyoung called out from the kitchen, Jinsol immediately grabbed the remote from her side and switched off the television. Sooyoung saw Jinsol's action and asked the girl, "what were you watching?" Jinsol turned to Sooyoung and smiled, "nothing much just the news, let's bring the kids out because today calls for a celebration!" Sooyoung raised an eyebrow at Jinsol and shake her head at Jinsol, she gets up and joins Jinsol to bring their kids out.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! If you enjoy 'Dedication.' Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Follow me at the followings,  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jind0r1)  
> [AsianFanFic](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/2049217)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jind0r1)


End file.
